


[Podfic] Alcohol

by Djapchan



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Humor, M/M, Morning After, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:Jack's woken up with hangovers that were so much worse than this.
Relationships: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149268) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen to or Download** this chapter on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gF-aiPrHlhw5rJbArWi-d-e4Qvvm41_4/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** this chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qnssynoq8earysm/Eureka_Alcohol.mp3/file)


End file.
